Midnight Date
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k14 'verse. April runs into Raphael on the streets and invites him for a movie night at her place. She gets surprised by how he expresses himself around her. She then finds out that he has many stories to share. Now a continuation: each turtle wants to spend time with April, after hearing about Raphael having the pleasure of being with her that one night. Raphril.
1. Midnight Date

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

"So, what do you think?" The news reporter and camera man recently got off of work and are now walking to the cold streets of New York, trying to make their way home.

"What?" April keeps walking as he tries to catch up with her fast pace. She stops to listen, to what he is trying to say, once he steps in front of her path.

"What do you think about going to this new twenty-four hour restaurant with me tonight?" Vern has his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He shifts off to the side while he waits for her response, showing a shy smile.

"Oh, umm, I may be a little busy tonight." She is not trying to be mean; she really did have other plans. He stares at her for a couple of seconds before responding.

"Alright. How about tomorrow night? Lunch? Breakfast, maybe?" He leans in closer to her face as she backs off slightly.

"Work." She lifts her right hand in front of her, placing it on his chest, lightly pushing him away. "I think I'm gonna be busy with work, for like, the _rest_ of the week." She smiles at him. He really is a nice guy, but she only sees him as a friend.

"Oh. Well, call me when you're free." He shows disappointment on his face by her rejection. He knows that he is way out of her league, but he has to at least try.

"Sure." She nods and slightly shivers from the cold November air.

"You want me to walk you home?" She ponders at the thought as she places her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"No that's alright."

"Okay, well, be careful." He waves as he walks towards the subway. He abruptly halts and quickly spins around. "O'Neil!" She turns at his direction. "Can you text me when you get home? You know," he places a hand at the back of his neck, "so I know that you got home safely?" She smirks.

"Mmm, sure." He nods and walks off. She strolls to the direction of her apartment, parting ways from her co-worker. It is close to midnight as she passes by many closed and abandoned stores. The clicking of her boots sound loudly through the empty street of Manhattan. Her phone vibrates; she reaches into the pocket of her signature mustard-colored leather jacket and takes out her smartphone. She grins and answers it.

"Hey, you." She continues to walk as she converses with her new friend.

"Hey." She blushes at his rough, deep voice. She finds it extremely attractive.

"So what's with the late night call?" April bites her lower lip.

"Jus' 'cause."

"Oh, really?" He snorts on the other end of the phone call.

"Ya heading home?"

"Yeah, I just got done with work. I had a _long_ day." She likes conversing with him; they had grown closer after they met. Her relationship with Raphael has escalated more than with his other brothers, but she still has a special place in her heart for each one.

"You gonna visit me?" Her tone sounds playful, trying to coax Raphael out to visit.

"Look up." She glances at the rooftops and there he is, waving at her with his overlarge three-fingered hand. April scoffs at him and hangs up. He glides down the fire escapes and lands hard and loudly in front of her. He stands tall as he lowers his gaze at her petite form.

"Have you been following me all this time?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest and cocks to the side. Raphael shifts uncomfortably and stares down at the littered sidewalk.

"…Yeah."

"Since when?" She tries to look at his eyes, but he stills has his full attention at the ground.

"Since da human nerd asked ya out on a _date_." April senses a hint of jealousy in his voice and notices his fists tightening at his own remark. She finds it cute.

"Really?" He grunts. "…I turned him down though."

"I know, but—" He lifts his bright eyes to her as he begins to speak with a deep authority in his voice. "—he should know his place while I'm around, as I try to protect this corrupt city from the likes of him." After a couple of seconds, she bursts out laughing while he frowns, slightly offended. She squats as she continues to laugh with her hands stretched out in front of her. He steps back as he crosses his muscular arms in front of his broad chest. After some time has passed, her laugh disappears and looks up at him.

"That was so out of context, but—_ha ha_, you really like Batman, don't you?" He shrugs.

"S'ma favorite movie." Her chuckles die out and she places her hands on her knees.

"Of course it is." She rises up and rests an arm on his bicep. "I like it went you impersonate him." He furrows his brows.

He releases his small rare smile that he rarely ever displays and stands tall while placing his large fists onto his hips and looks up at the sky. "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things. Because I'm not a hero, not like Dent. I killed those people. That's what I can be." His husky voice tantalizes her and brings a smirk on her face.

"No, no, you can't! You're not!" He beams at her Commissioner Gordon impersonation and continues with his batman-like speech as he looks up at the dark sky again.

"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be. You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me. Set the dogs on me, because that's what needs to happen, because sometimes the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded." He finishes and brings his hands down and lightly bows while April claps for him.

"Wow, Raph that was really impressive." He grins and stands up from his bow. "Have you seen the new movie, yet?" Raphael's eyes widen and steps closer to her.

"Have you? I've been tryin' to find myself a copy, but haven't yet." She giggles.

"Yeah, I have a copy." She tucks in a piece of her dark wavy hair behind her ear. "Want to come over and watch it with me?" He grunts.

"Walk me home then?"

"'Course." They begin to walk throughout the city. No one is around at this hour so it is perfectly safe for an oversized six-foot-tall mutant turtle to walk her to her apartment. She slips an arm under his and he blushes. She chuckles at his shyness. Once they arrive to her apartment, he slips away to the back towards the fire escape on the fourth floor. April enters and quickly texts Vern before she forgets to do so.

_I'm home_

She gets into the elevator and patiently waits. She smiles to herself as the elevator dings at her floor. She reaches her door and unlocks it with her key. Her phone beeps.

_Great, sleep tight O'Neil_

She enters and sets her phone down on the coffee table of the open living room and hears a tap. She turns and goes over to the window and opens it for Raphael to get in.

"You want popcorn?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." He shuts the window behind him and walks over to the couch. She goes to the kitchen for about five minutes and comes back with a big bowl of extra buttery popcorn and places it on the coffee table in front Raphael. He breathes in the buttery fragrance. He then notices April rummaging the book shelf filled with DVDs.

"Found it!" She holds it up high into the air as he smiles at her. He has noticed that he mostly smiles whenever she is around, but he can get used to it. "_The Dark Knight Rises_, I have to admit, it is better than _The Dark Knight_."

"Is the Joker in it?" She looks at him sadly as she lowers the DVD.

"No…the actor passed away, so the Joker doesn't make an appearance in this movie."

"What?" He furrows his brows as he lowers his gaze. "How did he die?"

"…It was an overdose."

"Oh." Silence fills the room for a couple of seconds.

"Do you still want to watch it?" She lifts up the movie.

"'Course." She opens the case and takes out the disc as she turns on the television and DVD player. He waits patiently on the couch and reaches out to grab a handful of popcorn. She walks towards the long beige couch and sits right next to him.

As the movie starts, Raphael is immediately entranced.

"Woah," he exclaims as the new villain, Bane, makes his appearance. "He's a _badass_." He stares with wonder as Bane speaks and intimidates the crew on the plane that he eventually hijacks. She glances at him and lets out a giggle.

After the two and a half hour long movie, April turns to him as the credits roll while the entrancing soundtrack plays in the background. "So, what did you think?" He faces her and puts his hands onto her shoulders as his golden green gaze focuses on her.

"It. Was. Amazin'!" He lets go of her and stands up and jabs and hooks the air. "He was so cool! His moves, his style, his voice! I think he's my new favorite villain—next to the Joker 'course." She is glad that he enjoyed it. She turns off the TV and leans back on the couch.

"I'm guessing you're gonna start quoting him, huh?" He grins.

"I _am_ the League of Shadows, and I'm here to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny!" His new found accent of Bane surprises her. "The fire rises." April never knew he had such talent, well, aside from his _ninjitsu_ skills.

"So, I uh, I guess I should head home." Raphael briefly moves away from his seat.

"You don't have to." He sits back down. She feels awkward as they say nothing. "Do you want to do this again? You know, a movie night?"

"Y-yeah. What movie are ya thinkin'?"

"Mmm, how about horror? Think you can handle it?" She jokingly bumps her elbow to his arm.

"Ya kiddin'? I love horror movies." He shifts. "Which one are ya thinkin' of?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a huge horror collection of films." He leans forward.

"Like?"

"Like—_Sinister_, _The Hills Have Eyes_, _Wrong Turn_, _Saw,_ _Dead Silence_, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_—"

"Da new one or da one from da seventies?" He points a finger at her direction.

"The seventies, of course." He leans back and places his muscular arms onto the back of the couch, spreading them wide. April cannot help but notice his bulging muscles that she wishes to graze and feel them with her fingertips, though she holds back at the temptation.

"Yeah, that's the best version. Lots of gore."

"Don't forget the cannibalism and sadistic torture."

"And the human flesh that is spread around the house."

"Also, the lunatic that wears a face on top of his own face." They stare at each other before they burst out laughing.

"When did you see that?" She wipes away a tear as her laughter lightens up while she tries to speak.

"Oh, when I was like twelve. I found a VHS copy in da sewer when me and my brothers were scavengin'. I didn't tell Splinter, 'cause I knew that he would freak, so I hid it until one night." April shifts to face him while he tells his story. She tucks her legs underneath her and nods for him to continue as she places her elbow on her knee and her palm to her cheek.

"I remember that it was like 1AM and I went to da livin' room and put in da tape in da VCR. After like five minutes I heard one of my brothers leavin' their room. It was Leo. I thought I was screwed 'cause ya know how he is. But after me beggin' him not to run off and tattle, he agreed to watch it with me so I wouldn't be scared. _Pfft_, like I would get frighten'. Then after ten minutes, my other two brothers came in. Ohhh man." He chuckles at the memory.

"Mikey—he was so scared that he started cryin'! I had to cover his mouth so Splinter wouldn't hear us. Donnie eventually left half way through the movie and Leo looked like he was gonna puke da whole time! Mikey and I were left, but he passed out when he saw Leatherface cuttin' up sum human flesh. I ended up watching da whole thin' myself." He laughs aloud as he slaps his knee with his hand, which startles her since she never sees him at this state. He is always so serious. He leans in to April's face and whispers, "I never told anyone this but—" He looks around before he finishes. "I was scared of humans back then." She furrows her brows. "Of course, later over the years, Donnie did research and said that even though the movie was based on a real story, it wasn't exactly how it was portrayed." She nods in agreement. "And I found out that not all humans were lunatics." Her smile widens and pats her hand onto his knee.

"Of course, Raph, not all humans are lunatics." She grins. "Not all, except for me of course." His eyes widen, but smirks.

"Makes sense, with you havin' all those horror films and hangin' out with mutants." She chuckles at his response. She soon yawns as she places her hand over her mouth.

"Ya gonna hit the hay?" She nods.

"Maybe." She rests her head onto his bulging bicep and wraps an arm over his chest. "I liked your story, do you have more?" He grins.

"'Course. Do ya want to hear the time where Mikey almost broken his arm? Or when Donnie lost his glasses in da sewer water and smelled liked feces for days? Or when Leo and I escaped to watch the fireworks in July?" She shakes her head, tickling his arm with her long brown hair. He leans in closer. "Or how 'bout when we got to pick out our masks? Since of course…" He clears his throat. "The mask is not for me, but for the people I care about." She rolls her eyes.

"How about…when you and your brothers first met me on the rooftops?" He smiles down at her.

"Okay. Well, it was a cold dark night, and me and my bros were fightin' off the foot clan and as we reached up high on the roofs, to celebrate our win, this one chick found us out." She shuts her eyes as she continues to listen and imagine that particular day, the day when she first met them. She snuggles up to him while he continues his tale throughout their midnight date.

* * *

_I hope ya'll like this one. I really liked Vern in the 2k14 'verse. He was very comical, plus I am a fan of Will Arnett, he's too funny (and old.) It was amusing seeing him flirt with a girl who is obviously way too young for him (not that there is anything wrong with that) and that she always ignored him. Tee-hee._

_NOTE: This takes place sometime after 'Something About You'. Although they haven't started their intimate/physical relationship yet, they are very 'touchy feely' with each other. I think with the 2k14 'verse of Raphril, I'm going to like mesh/interweave them together, but the fics may or may not be uploaded chronologically…probably not. Whatever ideas pop into my head, I will write it down and try to incorporate it into this timeline._

_P.S: As I was revising and uploading this, The Dark Knight Rises was on TV! Coincidence or what._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Movie Night

_NOTE: I truly enjoyed writing 'Midnight Date,' so I thought about writing some accompanying chapters where each brother has a "date" with April, because you know why not. Plus, I'm working on writing dialogue for each character, especially with Donatello._

* * *

"I just don't understand." Michelangelo stands before his brother and April in the living area, as he has his hands on his hips while his face shows a sort of dramatic cry for attention. April and Raphael are situated on the couch while Leonardo and Donatello are standing by the youngest brother. "I don't understand why _my angelcakes_ had a movie night with _him_, while I was at home having _nothing _to do!" Raphael rolls his eyes as April looks down feeling guilty.

They had recently been found out about their little 'date,' because it was Michelangelo himself that spotted Raphael getting out of her window the night of their midnight rendezvous. Leonardo had told the orange mask wearing sibling to go and locate where he was. Of course, he took the opportunity to visit his angelcakes. To his dismay, he saw that Raphael had beaten him to it. To Raphael's luck, Michelangelo was too naïve to put two and two together.

"Mikey, lay off will ya?" Michelangelo huffs a breath as he stomps while he gets near him. Raphael stands up and glares back at the shortest brother. Leonardo tries to clear the air by coughing while Donatello nervously looks around the room. April on the other hand begins to grow irritated at the situation. She stands up and pulls them apart.

"You guys, stop this!" Their everlasting glare soon ends as they draw their attention to the only girl that ever stepped foot in their lair. "You're brothers. You shouldn't be fighting over a…a girl." She furrows her brows as the words leave her mouth. Michelangelo turns to her direction.

"Babe, when are _we_ gonna spend time together?" She looks at his pleading stare and flinches as he grabs her hand. She feels guilty as she glances at Raphael, who now has his arms crossed in front of his chest. He stares back at her and after some time, he nods at her. She goes back to looking at Michelangelo and smiles at him.

"I have an idea, Mikey." Instantly, he beams. "Why don't I spend quality time with _each_ and every one of you guys?" Michelangelo's face changes to confusion, as the rest of his brothers raise a brow. Moments pass before the awkward silence gets even more awkward, therefore Leonardo steps up to break the quietness.

"That is a great idea, April. We haven't been spending _any_ time with _you_." He eyes Raphael as he accentuates his words. The brooding brother looks away. Michelangelo gets giddy by jumping anxiously at the thought of his date with his girl.

"Yeah! I love it! And I get to go first! Me, me, me!" Raphael rolls his eyes for the tenth time today. April smiles at the turtles as she begins to ponder on how each date will go. She looks at Leonardo, in which she predicts that they will have a calm night, discussing the fine arts of _ninjitsu_. She then glances at Donatello and smirks because she knows that she might be spending the night with him lecturing her on something scientific. She smiles when she lays her eyes on Michelangelo. She feels that their night will be fun and exciting. She is rather satisfied with her suggestion and then she smiles as she thinks of another idea.

"And why don't we start tonight, by watching a movie?" Everyone in the room looks excited, but Michelangelo is the most happy of all.

"What movie? A romantic comedy? I _love_ those!" Raphael snorts while Leonardo and Donatello scrunch their faces.

"Why don't we watch a science-fiction film, instead?"

"I was thinking something that has some drama to it, like a historical drama with martial arts."

"Action for me." April tries to think on what movie they would enjoy, but not a single film pops in her head that had all those genres. It simply did not exist, they would have to compromise.

"Okay, I got it." They turn their heads to look at her standing form. "Why don't I go home and grab you guys a movie of your liking, and when I get back we will randomly pick one?" Everyone looks at each other before they all agree to her suggestion.

"She does have a huge movie collection."

She clasps her hands, "alright then! I'll just go quickly while you guys set up here, some popcorn, pizza, whatever." Michelangelo quickly runs next to April.

"I'll go with you!" Raphael immediately shifts his stare to them and ultimately gets up to walk towards them.

"_I'll_ go with April, _you_ stay here and order sum pizza." He frowns, because he really wants to spend time with her, as they never really do. April feels bad for him and turns to Raphael.

"Let Mikey go with me this time, okay?" He tightens his lips, but agrees when her blue orbs plead with him.

"Whatever." The youngest is in glee and quickly guides her out of the lair. Leonardo glances at the irritated turtle. Donatello speaks up before the eldest can say anything.

"Well, I'll call and order pizza. Do you guys want any specific toppings?" Raphael shrugs as Leonardo shakes his head.

—-

On their way to her apartment, Michelangelo shamelessly walks amongst the empty dark sidewalk of Manhattan. April is on alert, because he would not stop talking loudly.

"Okay, so I was thinking for our date, we could go to the mall! Or maybe we could go to a carnival, or how about we go to a restaurant! I would order some pizza, with tons of cheese, and maybe some pie, or—" April just smiles, but eventually feels sadden because he would not be able to do anything like that with her.

"Mikey, that sounds really fun, but you know you can't just walk around in public without people seeing you." He halts his chatter and looks at her. His lips quiver, as he knows. He just wishes that he would be able to do all those things with her.

He sighs, "I know, Angelcakes. I'm just wishing, you know." She pats her hand on his shoulder, she really likes him, but more as a little brother that secretly has a crush on her. She shudders at the creepy thought.

They finally reach their destination and she nods him to go in the back. He winks at her before leaving. She shakes her head at his constant shameless flirting.

She arrives in her apartment and notices that he has already arrived. She sets her keys on the coffee table and walks over to the bookshelf filled with DVDs after she picks up her backpack that lies on the floor. As she is busy choosing a movie for each ninja, Michelangelo admires her space.

"I love the décor, babe, very you." She giggles as she focuses on her mission. He notices some pictures of her of when she was young. "Aww, you look adorable!" April quickly shifts her concentration to him. He has a framed photograph in his hands as he grins at her. "You were a cutie—and _still_ are." She rolls her eyes teasingly. She is always happy when she is around him, his happy charisma is contagious. Once she finishes gathering the films into her navy backpack, she nods at him to go back to the lair.

—-

As they arrive, the rest of the brothers are sitting on the couch as they wait for their return, with snacks ready for them. "We're back!" They turn their stare at them as Michelangelo and April make their way towards the couch.

"So, April, what movies did you choose?" Leonardo sits tall as he waits for her reply.

"I chose a movie for each of your preferred genres." Everyone smiles at her. "Now for it to be fair I'll jumble the movies in the backpack and someone will blindly pick one out." She grins as she is proud of her idea. "Is that a great idea or what?"

"Genius." She narrows her eyes at Raphael, but quickly smiles as Master Splinter makes an appearance.

"Well hello April, how have you been? I did not know that you were visiting us today."

She beams before answering, "Just fine. I was just here to enjoy a movie night with the guys. Would you like to join us?" He glances at his sons before bringing his full attention to April.

"No, that is alright. I just came to check up on my sons." He narrows his eyes at them, before leaving. April shrugs before giving her attention to her friends.

"Okay, who wants to pick?" Michelangelo, of course, is the first to run to her as Raphael snorts. "Okay Mikey, close your eyes and reach in there—"

"That's what she said!" Everyone swiftly turn their gaze at him with widen eyes. He shrinks down in his seat before uttering, as he lifts his glasses with his index finger, "sorry. I've been watching way too much of _The Office_lately." Michelangelo goes back to gaze at April. He rubs his hands together before he reaches his right hand in to pick out a gem, although he frowns at the movie that is chosen.

"What did he pick, April?" She grabs and turns the DVD for them to look at.

"_Sinister._"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Raphael fist pumps while Leonardo grimaces and Donatello whines. "I've always wanted to see that!" She giggles, "Yeah, I never got a chance to see it before, I heard it's good though." Michelangelo does not seem excited, but softly smiles when April pats his shoulder.

"Sorry, Mikey. I chose a movie for myself too, but if you really don't feel like watching it we can always choose another one."

"Oh, brother." He glares at his hot-tempered brother and then stares back at April.

"No, if _my_ angelcakes wants to watch it, then _I_ want to also."

—-

The lights are off; darkness fills the room as the only bright light is shown from the television. Instead of sitting on the couch, everyone is situated on the floor as a bowl of buttered popcorn, pizza, and orange crush soda are amongst them on the ground. April pushes the play button and the movie begins.

The scene starts with ongoing static noise. Immediately, Michelangelo shrieks as he views four people being tied up, with rope around their necks, to a tree branch. Raphael shushes him and goes back to watching while eating buttery popcorn. April, who is between them, glances at the youngest hoping that he would be able to handle it, unlike how he did when he was younger. As the opening scene continues, Michelangelo bites his nails while Leonardo stiffens, and as Donatello takes off his glasses to clean them in order to distract himself. As the scene ends, with the foursome hanged, the movie title appears and Michelangelo widens his eyes, "Oh, _shit_."

As the film progresses everyone is silent, even Raphael. No one looks at each other, but has their eyes glued at the television, without blinking. The earie soundtrack keeps them on high alert, while the shadows in the film make them tense. A scene appears where the main protagonist holds a picture in front of the uncovered window. Once he moves the photograph away, a sinister face is seen within the bushes. Everyone jumps as some gasp aloud. Their hearts are racing, their muscles are tensing, and their breathing escalates. Although some have pondered about leaving, they stay put as the movie becomes even creepier.

The ending finally reaches, but everyone is still completely frightened. They are huddled together, faces squished amongst one another as they witness the scariest thing they have ever seen in their life. It is nothing compared to fighting Shredder. Heavy breathing is heard above the creepy soundtrack. The time on the DVD player reaches to one hour and forty-five minutes, indicating that it will be over soon. As the ending arrives the screen goes blank, but not before showing the demonic face on the television as a farewell to its viewers.

"_AHHHHH_!" Everyone unleashes their screams that they have been holding in for over an hour. April quickly turns off the TV as everybody gets up from the hard floor. Their hearts are racing while they glance at each other. The boys quickly initiate a group hug with April ending up being in the middle. She looks up and sees that everyone's eyes are closed with fear, even the big tough Raphael. After a few moments of trying to not reminisce the film, they part from each other.

"This was a bad idea, April." Leonardo stares at her as she tugs her hair and bites her nails. Michelangelo is sobbing while Donatello consoles him.

"I'm so sorry guys. I didn't think it would be _that_ scary." She averts her eyes at Raphael who is currently facing away from the group as he stares at the far end of the lair. He soon nudges her.

"April…I see somethin' over there." She gasps as she looks to where he is pointing at, but soon Leonardo butts in.

"Knock it off, Raph. You don't see anything."

"No, I'm serious. I see somethin' movin'." He squints as he looks at the entrance of the dojo. April slaps her hand on his arm.

"Raph! Stop it!" Suddenly they hear a shuffling of steady feet across the lair. They huddle together as the noise comes closer. Before they have time to cry out, the lights turn on.

"Some kind of _ninjas_ my sons turned out to be." Master Splinter shakes his head as he groans from the embarrassment. They all sigh with relief and release from their huddle. "I am aware that you all watched a horror film, in which I remembered that I prohibited you all to see such nonsense." The sons look down onto the floor, for being caught.

"Dad, we're sorry." He paces around them with his hands interlaced behind his back.

"I would send you _all_ to the _hashi_, but I feel that you all will receive your punishment once you go to bed and close your eyes." They all widen their stare. "Good night, April. Sons." He leaves to go to the dojo as the group glances at each other. There is silence once more as they do not move one single step. April turns her head to face the leader.

"Can I spend the night over? I don't think I'll be able to stay at my place by myself." Leonardo nods as he situates a hand to rest on her upper back.

"I think it would be best for all to sleep here in the living room, for the time being." Everyone agrees.

"All huddled up together," Michelangelo inputs.

"With the lights on." Donatello comments. Raphael shudders before adding to the conversation.

"_Every_ light on."

* * *

_So, what do you guys think? Should this be continued? How should this end? How many chapters should this end up being? So many questions, with so many possibilities. This chapter is the introduction to all the turtles' date with April. Sorry that I put in another scene of watching a movie. I just like movies in general and I am a big movie hoarder. Do not worry, I am still having April and Raphael together, so it is still a raphril fic, but it does not mean that she can't have platonic friendships with the rest of them! Also, remember that this takes place before they hook up into their physical relationship, but they feel something forming._

_Also, if any one of you has a suggestion on what to do for any of the turtle's date with April, I would love to hear it. The movie thing with Raphael and the gang has been done and I'm trying to keep it realistic. So they can't like go out walking in broad daylight, therefore I will keep it in theme with it being a midnight date._

_NOTE 2: I did not/have not watched 'Sinister'. The trailer scared the crap out of me and this comes from a person that likes horror, but this is absolutely terrifying to me. I only watched the opening scene on YouTube, and even that scared me! *shudders* Therefore, sorry if I got some parts wrong; I wrote it only using scenes from the trailer and the opening scene. I was planning on watching the whole thing for the sake of this story, but I chickened out._

_NOTE 3: I do not usually use cuss words in my fics, because I feel that they are overused, but I thought it was appropriate in this scenario._


	3. The Surprise

April awakens to the scent of freshly brewed coffee and the sizzling sound from the stove. She sits up and stretches her arms over her head as she arches her back until she hears a satisfying pop. She blinks, trying to coax out her tiredness, and smiles at the fact that she finally fell asleep after two hours lying awake on the floor since watching the movie. She soon shudders at the thought and glances around before widening her eyes at the scene that she witnesses. To her left, Michelangelo is hugging a plush bear as he sleeps with a smile on his face. Next to him, Donatello rests on the floor letting out a slightly soft snore, in which causes her to giggle while biting her lower lip.

Leonardo is standing in front of the stove while preparing breakfast, wearing a pink pastel colored apron. She turns to her right as there lays a mask-less and peaceful Raphael. She never noticed his nice masculine features—for a mutant turtle. She leans forward to get a better view and brings up her right hand to trace the scar above his upper lip. She flinches as he shifts, causing her to fall backwards and landing on top of Michelangelo, waking him up. Soon after, he beams when he sees her on his lap.

"Babe! What a nice way to wake me up." She blushes as he leans in closer to her face, but he is soon pulled back by Leonardo.

"Michelangelo, how many times do I have to tell you—that is no way to treat a lady." The leader shoves him away from April as he helps her up. His bright smile always entranced her. She admires how loyal and honorable he is. "Are you hungry? I've made breakfast." She smiles at him, as she always found chivalry a trait that she always liked.

"Hey! I know what you're trying to do!" Leonardo shifts to look at his youngest brother. "You're trying to start your date with her, when you now that I go first!" He rolls his eyes.

"I'm just trying to be a good host, Mikey." He averts is attention to April whom is still holding hands with. "So, how about that breakfast?" She looks away as she feels her face heat up.

"What did you make?" She asks after glancing back at him while letting go of his hand.

"My specialty: mushroom omelet with a hint of basil essence." She giggles.

"That's sound good."

"Leo, ya know I hate that stuff!" Raphael's voice interrupts their morning conversation.

"Well, you don't have to eat some if you don't want to." He replies back before leading April towards the kitchen and situating her on a stool, leaving Raphael on the floor, dumbfounded.

"Is Master Splinter going to join us?" She asks, wondering when the master would make an appearance.

"Nah, he wakes up extra early to do some meditation before he eats." Donatello answers as he places his glasses on. The rest of the brothers soon get up to enter the kitchen just to grab their plates and utensils.

"So, April, what's your plan for the day?" She gladly takes the plate of food that the leader hands to her and ponders.

"Well, I should head back home to shower." Leonardo nods at her to continue while giving his brothers a plate of food, "And then I'll probably go to the store to buy some stuff before heading to work." She picks up a fork and begins to dig in.

"Ooh, what kind of stuff?" Michelangelo butts in before situating himself next to April with a plate and a glass of orange juice in his hands.

"Nothing special, just some necessities. Wow, this is great Leo." The leader smiles as she continues to eat the omelet but turns to her right as she notices Raphael sitting next to her.

"Yeah? Nothin' else?" April chews while thinking if she forgot something.

"Maybe I'll take a nap after I get home early, since it's Saturday." She finishes her breakfast and gets up, "Well, I'm gonna head out now." Raphael quickly rises from his seat, forgetting about the food in front of him.

"Ya want me to walk ya home?" She shakes her head as she giggles while placing the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Umm, it's broad daylight out," April exclaims as she makes her way to the couch.

"So what? I can still hide from those humans." She makes a grab for her backpack and stuffs her DVDs back in before grinning.

"You guys want to keep the movie?" They immediately shout, "NO!" while shaking their heads rapidly. "_Haha_, just making sure." She soon leaves before thanking them for the adventurous night.

—-

She soon arrives home, slamming the door shut before dropping her bag, jacket, and shoes onto the ground. Her apartment was a huge mess; from the living room to the bathroom. Ever since her roommate moved out, she let her place go. She has been so busy with work, that she did not have time to clean anything. The tired reporter makes her way to the laundry room to grab some clean towels and a t-shirt and some yoga pants. She had three hours until she returns to work. Since it was Saturday, work started a little later than usual. Before she reaches the bathroom, she hears some shuffling and falling objects in her bedroom. She eyes her bedroom door prior to picking up an aluminum bat that laid against the wall in the living room. April, along with her trusty bat, stealthy walks over and slowly pushes the door aside with the weapon. Her eyes widen when she spots Raphael trying to pick up the fallen books off the floor.

"Raph?" He quickly turns around.

"Oh…you're home early…" He places the books back down before fully turning to face her.

"What are you doing here?" April sets the bat against the wall and crosses her arms over her chest. She has found that Raphael has grown the habit to always follow her around.

"Well, jus' wanted to make sure that ya would arrive safely." He shyly looks off to the side as he hears her sigh out.

"Well, you can stay if you want. I don't really care." He looks at her again, feeling that maybe he should not have bothered to visit her.

"Sorry, if I…bothered ya." She averts her eyes back at him, regretting the way she said her words.

"Oh, Raph. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I'm just a bit tired and this mess doesn't help." Her arms move to emphasize the cluttered chaos that surrounds the room. "Plus, I need to shower to feel more energized." She then moves to walk out of the room, with him following close behind.

"If ya want…I could help ya in cleaning a bit." He lifts a pair of pants from the lamp shade, in which she quickly grabs from his hands.

"No, that's okay. You can just find a seat and wait until I finish. There's maybe some food in the kitchen, but I haven't gone to the store yet." He can tell that she is slightly frustrated and wishes to help, though he sits, obeying her orders. She smiles before leaving him alone. He twiddles his thumbs and waits, but soon hears various objects falling onto the floor as she curses loudly. He rises from his seat and follows her voice that came from the bathroom.

"April? Ya alright?" Raphael peeked in, and noticed April rummaging through one of the drawers of the bathroom.

"Yeah, just some stuff fell," she laughs. "I feel like I should be in that hoarding show." She grabs a face cloth from a light blue package.

"What're ya doing?" She turns and smiles at him while holding out the white cloth.

"I'm wiping my makeup off." He blinks.

"Makeup?"

"Yeah, you know, goop that girls put on their face to look better." He takes a step towards her.

"I know what it is. I jus' ask why take it off?"

"It'll ruin my skin if I don't." He grows more curious as she rinses the cloth under the water before raising it to her face. His eyes avert back and forth from her and the tile floor.

"Can-can I do it?" She does a double take to what he had asked, but she shrugs as she hands him the damp cloth. He strolls over, to step inside the bathroom, and takes the cloth from her wet hand. She sits on top of the sink and waits for him. He hesitantly gets closer to her, knees slightly touching his upper thighs, and runs the sheet over her face.

"Ow! Not so hard!" He cringes at her shout.

"S-sorry." She smiles for him to continue as he now begins to softly wipe the makeup as a large hand takes hold of the back of her head. In smooth circular motions, the concealer, lipstick, and eyeliner smudge off. He curiously brings the cloth close to his face to glance at the goopy mess. She then hands him another damp cloth and he confidently goes back to cleaning her face once more. The cloth trails down the nose bridge until it reaches her lips. He looks at her and notices how close their faces are. She feels his breath on her moist skin and blinks when he leans in as he lowers his hand. Her hearts skips a beat when he is close enough for their skin to graze against one another's; roughness meeting softness. Before she can do anything, he breathes in the rose watery scent.

"Smells kinda good," he whispers; moving back to swiftly crossing his arms over his chest. "Why wear all that goop on yer face anyway?" Her face feels cool to the touch and more moistened than minutes before.

"So I can look pretty." He remains silent as his eyes scan her face carefully, looking at its shine and smoothness.

After a while he blurts out, "Ya…yer already pretty." He throws the cloth into the waste basket and leaves the bathroom. April blinks, trying to wrap her mind onto what he just said. _Was that a compliment?_

She feels way better than twenty minutes ago after she finished showering. The reporter wraps her white towel around her nude body and steps out only to realize that she forgot to bring her shirt and pants in with her. She curses again. On any other regular day, she would have just walked out, plain naked, to grab her clothes, but today she has a giant turtle running around her apartment. Plus, he is male. She groans out before opening the door slightly, peeking out.

"Raph?" She hears nothing. "Raph?" She shouts a bit louder.

"Yeah?" She sighs out in relief, thinking that he had left.

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen." She smiles, thinking and planning that she can swiftly run to the laundry room to grab some clothes and run back to the bathroom, all in him not noticing.

"Just stay there." She quickly runs out, making her way through the hallway.

"What?" As fast as she can, she paces herself and makes it to the tiny laundry room that is not in view of the kitchen. She makes a grab for her clothes and turns to run back to the bathroom. She smiles for she thinks that she has succeeded her mission, but stops short when she sees him standing in front of the bathroom door. He turns to only widen his stare when he notices her, in just a robe that only made it to her upper thighs. She gasps, dropping her clothes to the floor. They stand there, just gawking at each other, no one saying anything. After a minute of awkward silence, he coughs.

"Well…umm…" He swiftly turns to leave, but only pauses because she is in the way of making him run out from the humiliating situation. She moves to lay against the wall, giving him room to pass, only for his sais' tip to hook onto the hem of the towel; without them noticing of course. He walks by, causing the towel to unknot. She yelps loudly, trying to make a grab for it but Raphael turns towards the surprised shriek. His eyes widen as he holds his breath when he catches a glimpse of her damp bare chest and wet stomach, but the image quickly fades as April covers herself as fast as the towel had unlatched itself. She holds the material tightly to her body before averting her eyes to him.

"Did…did you see anything?" His stare swiftly moves to look at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"…nah." He lifts his head. "I saw nothin'." He then moves back to head towards the kitchen without saying another word. She sighs out in relief prior to grabbing the fallen clothes and locking herself in the bathroom.

After the whole ordeal, she steps into the living room, with fresh clothes on. She halts though when she notices the room tidy.

"What the…" She runs towards the kitchen as it too seems cleaner than she had left it. Raphael waves at her, trying to coax her out from the shock.

"Surprise." He raises his hands out showing to her his accomplishment. "I hope ya don't mind, but I cleaned up a bit." She beams a smiles as she spots the couch free of useless items, clothes being on the hamper, and the dishes tucked away in the dishwasher. She runs across to wrap her arms around his hugeness.

"Wow, Raph. Thank you so much." She nuzzles her head against his chest, greatly appreciating his hard work. "Really, I mean it, from the bottom of my heart." He smiles before wrapping his muscular arms around her small frame, tightening the hug. They let go and stare into each other's eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem. I felt like ya needed the help." He leans down close to her ear, "I could help you elsewhere if ya want." He did not mean to sound flirtatious, but to her it came out that way.

"No, you've done enough already."

"I don't think so," he grins. She slaps a hand on his arm, making him chuckle. Now that she feels better, she wants to enjoy the rest of her free time to spend time with her friend.

"I have like two hours to kill. Wanna hang?" He happily nods.

—-

"Morning, O'Neil."

"Morning, Vern." She rushes in before settling herself in her seat prior to organizing the various papers on her desk.

"How was your Friday night?" He follows her as she strolls towards the coffee machine.

"Eh, same ol' same ol'." She takes a sip from her cup of hot coffee, as he continues to stare at her. April takes notice, "What?"

"Uh, nothing. You ate already?" He stands tall she refills the tiny cup, fiddling with his lanyard that holds his reporter's badge.

"Yeah, an omelet, it was pretty good."

"Where'd you go?"

"The guys made it for me." Vern squints at her.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I spent the night over, and we watched a movie together. It was pretty fun." She reminisces about the eventful morning she had with a certain someone and throws the Styrofoam cup into the trashcan. "I better get to work, so I can hopefully leave early." The news reporter leaves Vern standing all by himself, thinking on how the turtles managed to get April to hang out with her when she is always so busy.

* * *

_Oh my word. This was hard! I had to revise it so much because I was not satisfied. Just a little filler chapter after their eventual night. I was planning way more than this, like a sleepover, but I wanted a cute little moment of raphril first._

_Oh, Vern._


	4. The Sleep Over

April is stressed out, because she just received a call, out of nowhere, from the landlord, that her apartment must be fumigated. She groans loudly just as Vern passes by her desk.

"What's wrong, O'Neil?" She turns towards him, with annoyance in her blue eyes.

"I just got a call from my landlord that I _wouldn't_ be able to sleep home because they _apparently_ found mold, but I never saw _anything_!" Her arms flare around her, emphasizing her words as he listens.

"Why don't you stay at a friend's house…or a co-worker's…?" Her eyes light up at his suggestion.

"You're right!" He smiles. "I can stay over with the guys!" He frowns. "Thanks, Vern. I didn't even think of that!" She gathers her purse and walks off, after patting his shoulder, leaving him sighing on the spot.

"Maybe I should be more direct."

—-

After work, April makes her way to the lair, for she could not go back to her apartment. She rushes among the crowded city of New York trying to hail a taxi, but none stopped. She groans before continuing to walk, pulling out her phone and dialing a number. It rings two times before he answers.

"Yeah?"

"You guys busy?"

"Nah, why?" She sighs.

"I need somewhere to stay for at least two days. You think I could—"

"Yeah, stay with us." She lifts her brow at his fast response.

"Wow, thanks Raph. I'll be there soon, and thanks again. You're a life savior."

"'Course." She laughs before ending the call.

—-

"Guys!" Raphael rushes out of the weight room to the living area, startling his brothers.

"What is it, Raph?" Leonardo annoyingly asks.

"April's staying over! Ya gotta clean up." He looks over at Michelangelo. "That means you too Mikey." He groans before falling back onto the couch, playing a game on an old DS. Raphael walks over to the youngest and snatches the game from his hands. "Raph!"

"_Now_." The youngest whines before slowly lifting himself up from the couch and walks toward the piles of clothing, sleeping bags, and pizza toppings that rest on the floor.

—-

After her arrival, everyone has gathered several blankets and pillows to situate themselves in the living room, placing their stuff on the floor in front of the couch. Leonardo walks over to April and hands her a pillow and a navy colored blanket. She gladly takes them and gives him her thanks. She sits on the floor and takes off her mustard yellow jacket and her brown boots. Her eyes widen as she realizes that she has no clothes to change into. "Oh, no." She smacks her forehead with her right palm while closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She averts her gaze to the leader. "I don't have any pajamas for the night." She glances down and frowns. "And I can't go home now." He nods, for he knows the reason and ponders before announcing that he will go to his bedroom for a bit. April remains seated as she waits for his return, wondering his doing. He reappears with an oversized sweater and some pajama pants and hands it to her. She takes them.

"You can change in my room, and don't worry, they're clean I promise." She smiles at him and rushes to his bedroom, she has no choice but to wear his old child clothing. Before she turns the door knob she spots Raphael, gawking at her.

"What are ya doing?" She quickly releases her grip on the knob and turns to face him.

"I was just going to change." He averts his eyes to what she is holding and grunts. She thinks that he has understood and goes to open the door once more, although she jumps when he grabs the clothing from her hands. "Raph!" He swiftly walks away, leaving her standing confused. She looks around as she places her hands on her hips and gets annoyed, though that all changes when he returns and shoves a long _I Heart New York _oversized thick burgundy sweater in her arms. She raises a brow and stares at him as he looks away.

"It's warmer." He then leaves to go back to the living area. Her gaze is still fixated on him, but then shrugs and walks into the leader's room.

She walks out; wearing the sweater Raphael had given her and sighs out in relief as she thanks herself that she wore boy shorts today. She ties up her hair in a messy bun and strolls over to the living room. Leonardo is pushing aside the couch to make room for all of them and then glances at April. He knits his brows before his face falls.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let the sleepover begin!" Raphael snorts.

"Sleepover? No one said it was gonna be a _sleepover._" Michelangelo returns with a can of orange crush and instantly stands by April.

"Oh, yeah! Sleepover with my girl!" He wraps an arm around her and squishes her face against his chest while Raphael's face scrunches at the scene. Why does the youngest always have to be around her, when he himself is right there?

"Okay," Donatello squeaks in. "What are the sleeping arrangements?" The youngest's face falls as the rest of the brothers shrug their shoulders. Michelangelo widens his baby blue eyes.

"Why can't she sleep by my side?!"

"Mikey, that's inappropriate." Leonardo does not want his little brother to begin to think obscene thoughts about their new friend. He reaches down to pick up her bedding.

"How so?" Leonardo sighs out as he places her sheet over his arm.

"Because it just is."

"That's not a good enough reason, Leo." He tightens his embrace on her. "You can't separate us!" Raphael stands aside rolling his eyes at his brother's over dramatic cry before sitting on the stool by the kitchen.

"This is gonna be a long night," he mumbles.

"April will sleep on the couch, and the rest of us will sleep in our own rooms."

April looks at the pizza box made couch. "But…it's made out of cardboard…" Leonardo takes notice of her statement and tilts his head off to the side, to think about the predicament.

"Let's all sleep here and stay up all night!"

"No, we need to rest." The leader could not help but somehow agree to the young ninja's suggestion. "I guess April can sleep on the floor with us. We do have tons of sleeping bags and pillows." Michelangelo immediately beams, "But, WE will sleep on the opposite side of the lair, Mikey!" The youngest frowns before he begins to whine.

—-

So, do you guys drink?" April situates herself on top of the bedding as the rest are sitting on the floor with her. She starts a random conversation, trying to find out more about them.

"Yeah! We drink all the time! Orange Crush is my favorite drink!" April laughs.

"No, I meant if you guys drink alcohol." The room silences.

"What's _al-co-hol_?" Michelangelo asks as Leonardo shoots a soft glare at her.

"Umm, never mind."

"We know what it is," Raphael remarks at April. "We drank some, like, when we were nineteen."

"Yeah, and Master Splinter was so pissed at us!"

"We stayed at the hashi for like two days." Leonardo shakes his head as he remembers.

"The only one who didn't get in trouble was Mikey!"

"Why?" April asks, wanting to know how the youngest got away with it.

"Because he totally _ditched_ us while we were dumpster diving!" Donatello interjects.

"He ran off after a cat! And we were all tipsy, tryin' to find him!"

"When we arrived home, _sensei_ could easily smell the alcohol on us and he was mad."

"He started yelling at us, how dishonorable it was and how we could've gotten hurt or seen, so he left us in the hashi for two days straight."

April lets out a laugh, causing them to blush in embarrassment. "You guys have amazing stories to share!" She glances over at the mask-less leader. "Leo? You drank as well?" He shamefully looks down.

"Y-yeah. It was my darkest moment." Raphael rolls his eyes.

"Jeez, Leo! Ya make it sound like we committed a crime or somethin'!"

"Well, we kind of did." Donatello lifts his glasses, "Only twenty-one year olds can legally drink alcohol. So we technically did break the law." Raphael just rolls his eyes.

"Wait, aren't you guys twenty-one already?"

"Yeah, but Master Splinter forbid us from ever drinking, until he either dies first or we're on our death beds. Either way, we can't ever drink." April's giggles start to die down, wishing for more of these hidden away stories that they have.

"Can Mikey drink?"

"Ya really want this kid to drink?" She shakes her head, for Mikey was already too hyper to handle. _A drunken Mikey would be interesting to see though._

"So, what kind of alcohol was it?"

"It was left over scotch someone threw away." Raphael crosses his arms, trying to remember. "It tasted pretty bad, yet soothing after a couple of sips." April smiles at him, not noticing that he was staring at his scars on his face. How she would give anything to ask him never ending questions. She suddenly gets an idea.

"Why don't we play truth or dare!" They all stare at her. "Yeah! It'll be fun! This way I get to know more about you guys!" She quickly points at Donatello.

He squeaks as she looks at him. "Donnie…truth or dare?" He glances at his brothers and starts to get nervous; he was not so good under pressure.

"Pick dare, pick dare!" Michelangelo excitedly squeals; maybe if he is lucky he can get a kiss from his angelcakes.

"Ummm, I'll pick…truth."

April brings her hands together, in front of her face, to deeply think on what she can ask. She claps her palms together and looks up at him. "Okay! I got it! If you could visit anywhere in the world…where would you go?"

Donatello thinks about it for a while, before Raphael shoves him to move along. "I guess I would like to visit Japan. Their technology is so advanced from the information I've gathered over the years on the internet. Plus…I'm a fan of their Japanese dramas." Raphael chuckles at his last comment.

"Ya always were glued to yer computer to watch dem shows!" April grins as Donatello lowers his head in embarrassment.

"Okay, now you pick someone to ask, but not me." He shifts his eyes over at his brothers until he turns to his left to Raphael's direction.

"Raph…truth or dare?" He mainly rolls his eyes and groans out in annoyance.

"…dare." He evilly smiles.

"Alright, I dare you to NOT quote from any Batman films for at _least_ forty-eight hours."

"What!"

"Oh thank goodness," Leonardo turns to April. "He quotes that man like every day! I'm so glad we're getting a break from it." Raphael scowls at his brothers who all laugh at him.

He quickly turns to April and points at her, "Truth or dare." She stops laughing and averts her attention at him as the others calm down.

"I'll pick truth." She smiles at him as she waits for his question. This is it, his chance to ask April something that he had always wanted to know. He just has to phrase the question perfectly, without being too obvious.

"What…type of…guy do ya…look for? Ya know, to be in a relationship with." His face heats up as she shuts her eyes to carefully think.

"Hmm, well, I like a guy that can protect me, a guy that can make me laugh, a guy that is smart enough to inform me various stuff that I don't know about, and of course," She opens her eyes and smiles at them, "a guy that will treat me like a…princess." Raphael blinks before he huffs for he learned nothing. He grunts at the annoyance of her answer. She was not specific enough.

"Okay Raph, since you asked me that, I'll ask the same thing. What kind of girl do you like?" He shyly looks down and shifts, not noticing that she had broken the rules of the game.

"Uh, I-" He raises his gaze and notices his brothers and April observing him, waiting for his answer, waiting for the his time to gush out his intimate feelings. "I like a girl who…who…" He cannot take the pressure, he feels claustrophobic; so he does what he does best. He huffs out and rises up from his sitting. "That's a stupid question!" April quickly stands up.

"Stupid? You just asked me the same thing!"

"Yeah, but…you have options! I don't!" She remains quiet because she knows that he is right, but she did not mean to hurt his feelings.

"Raph—"

"Forget it, I'm done." He quickly leaves. April feels bad and decides to excuse herself to go talk to him. She strolls towards the direction he went, to the training room, and pushes the blanket that covers the entrance aside. She takes a peek and notices Raphael furiously hitting the punching bag with his tight fists.

"Raph?" He ignores her as he continues his punching. She steps forward and places her hand onto his bicep, making him freeze his movements. She sighs out when he continues his punching.

"Raph…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Ya don't have to be sorry for nothin'." His punching continues.

"Yeah I do." He stops and turns to face her.

"No, ya don't," he heavily breathes out, "Really, ya don't April." He steps towards her while placing a hand to her shoulder. She smiles up at him, staring at those green golden eyes that somehow entrance her. He lowers his hand before giving her a small smile. She should have known that Raphael was a big old softie at heart.

"So," she says trying to change the conversation, "where are you going to take me for our date?" He quickly stares weirdly at her, surprised at her question.

"What?"

"Yeah, where are you going to take me? Another movie night? Maybe a walk in the park? Or a nice midnight picnic on a rooftop?" He snorts for he did not know that she was already planning their night together.

"Ya have some pretty nice ideas, O'Neil, but I ain't tellin' ya nothin'." He leans down and deeply stares at her blue eyes, "at least not yet." She feels her heart race as he brings his left hand to softly graze against her face. "You'll love it though." Her right hand raises up to caress his bicep.

"I'll look forward to it then." They lower their hands but continue to stare at each other before they avert their gaze at the entrance. "Do you want to join us?" He thinks about it, wishing that they could just stay by themselves in the dojo just enjoying their own privacy.

"Yeah." April grabs his large hand and leads him out to the living room, to join in the fun.


End file.
